WO 2006/041414 to Yu et al., entitled “Tissue System and methods of use” and published Apr. 20, 2006, discloses a tissue system for culture and perfusion, which includes a micro-needle chamber. The chamber includes a base, a membrane placed on the base, a micro-needle platform having micro-needles, and a top cover. A tissue is placed on and held by the membrane. The micro-needle platform is placed on the tissue. The top cover encloses the chamber and is connected to a perfusion circuit. The chamber is fixed together using screws and is connected to the perfusion circuit. A fluid is injected into the tissue through the needles. This chamber can be improved.